project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Slakoth Line/ORAS
Slakoth is found only in Petalburg Woods, at a 5% chance. A rare find, but well worth it. While Slakoth is not good at all and Vigoroth is mixed, once it hits the Slaking stage it proves itself a force to be reckoned with. Its ability will keep it from being able to sweep on its own, but rest assured, on a one-on-one basis there are very few Pokemon that can stand up to it. Important Matchups * Gym #1 – Roxanne (Rustboro City, Rock-type): Well...the combination of Yawn and Slack Off can allow it to chip away with Feint Attack (don't try this if it doesn't have Feint Attack yet) but it'll be a long, long, slog. PP limits mean it'll only work for one of them anyway. * Gym #2 – Brawly (Dewford Town, Fighting-type): Don't use a pure Normal type in a Fighting gym. * Rival (Route 110): Vigoroth should use Yawn against Wailmer to keep Rollout from building up, after which it can spam Scratch or Cut. Shroomish is going to be annoying with its Stun Spore and self-healing; the Yawn-and-spam strategy will most likely work but you probably have a better 'mon to toss at it. Slugma is frail and easily spammed to death, no Yawn needed. Vigoroth should not get anywhere near Combusken. Yawn will be needed for Marshtomp to disrupt its dangerous Bide; STAB spam should work afterwards though mind the accuracy drops from Mud-Slap and Mud Bomb. Grovyle is also defeated through Yawn-and-spam. * Wally (Mauville City): Two Cuts or Scratches (or one-two Facades if you've already hit the Mart) will knock out Ralts. * Gym #3 – Wattson (Mauville City, Electric-type): Grab Bulldoze from the mart and spam away, though with everything having Volt Switch and Vigoroth unable to one-shot anything it's unlikely to be able to handle all of them, so make sure to have a backup plan. * Tabitha/Shelly (Meteor Falls, tag battle with rival): Regardless of who you're facing, the ideal strategy is the same: 1. Use Yawn to put the Poison-type out of commission temporarily. 2. Use the Mightyena as a Power-Up Punching bag. 3. Carve up whatever remains with Slash/Strength. (Assuming Mightyena doesn't Roar Vigoroth out, but there's not really any way to protect against that...) * Tabitha/Shelly (Mt. Chimney): Once again you'll want to Yawn the lead to help avoid Koffing's Selfdestruct/Grimer's Minimize antics. Use STAB if against Koffing but use Bulldoze for Grimer. Numel gets Bulldozed/Carvanha gets Low Swept, no need to bother with Yawn on them. * Maxie/Archie (Mt. Chimney): Maxie's Mightyena has Intimidate and is thus best dealt with using Power-Up Punch while Archie's has Quick Feet and can be beaten with Low Sweep; either way it's a good idea to have a Persim Berry equipped as self-hurt +Assurance is a painful mix. Golbat (they're identical) is defeated through use of Rock Tomb; not much of a direct threat, though Confuse Ray is a potential problem if Vigoroth has beefed up its Attack. Maxie's Camerupt's Earth Power is a 2HKO and Vigoroth can only 3HKO so either Yawn and retreat of leave it out altogether. Archie's Sharpedo is knocked out in two Low Sweeps, though be warned that it also has the Swagger/Assurance combo. * Gym #4 – Flannery (Lavaridge Town, Fire-type): Two Bulldozes will take out Slugma. (Or two uses of a decent STAB move, but then you're risking setting off Flame Body.) Bulldoze is also effective for Numel. Torkoal, though, two-shots with Overheat and is too bulky. * Gym #5 – Norman (Petalburg City, Normal-type): Slaking (either of them) two-shot with a non-boosted Retaliate (a boosted one will OHKO) so you'll need Yawn and either Slack Off or Bulk Up before you can start laying into them with Low Sweep. Norman's own Vigoroth is dealt with using Low Sweep spam (not Power-Up Punch as the Speed advantage is crucial). * Courtney/Matt (Southern Island, tag battle with Steven): Vigoroth fares poorly against Courtney, being 2HKOed by Camerupt's Earth Power while only being able to 3HKO in return, though Yawn and Slack Off do make it possible. Matt's a much better matchup,scoring a 4HKO to Vigoroth's Low Sweep 2HKO; just watch out for Swagger. * Tabitha/Shelly (Weather Institute): Tabitha/Shelly's Pokemon are just copies of Courtney/Matt's above, so act accordingly. * Rival (Route 119): Wailmer is dealt with using STAB though Rest might slow down the process. Shroomish is basically a joke as long as Effect Spore doesn't paralyze. Slugma's still a fragile failure. Vigoroth doesn't want to get near Combusken. Marshtomp still has Bide, so Vigoroth will still need Yawn for it. Grovyle's much easier now that Vigoroth has some decent STAB; Aerial Ace is also an option. * Gym #6 – Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): If fighting Swellow having Bulk Up and Chip Away (because of Double Team) are vital; four Bulk Ups will allow you to one-shot it and avoid the danger from Endeavor + Quick Attack. Vigoroth 3-4 shots Pelipper with Rock Tomb but it 3-4 shots with Water Pulse and has Roost; Yawn is a necessity. Don't bother with Skarmory as Vigoroth has great difficulty damaging it; its BEST move (Rock Tomb) is only a 8HKO. Altaria is not good either; even using Chip Away to get around Cotton Guard won't make up for it having Roost and its Dragonbreath will cut through attempts to Bulk Up against it. * Courtney/Matt (Mt. Pyre): Now that you have a Slaking, things are much easier. Courtney's Camerupt falls in two Chip Aways (the preferred STAB in case it starts throwing around Curses.) If in Alpha Sapphire, Matt's Sharpedo is smushed by one Hammer Arm. * Rival (Lilycove City): Chip Away (again, because of Double Team) takes care of Swellow; luckily this one doesn't have Endeavor. Decent STAB works for Wailord; Water Spout ceases to be a threat after it's hit once. Battle Breloom only if Slaking is carrying Aerial Ace; you need that OHKO to avoid potentially eating a devastating Counter. Bulldoze is the best choice for Magcargo, though Hammer Arm will do in a pinch. Blaziken doesn't have any Fighting moves for some reason so it can be defeated with some Bulldozes, Aerial Aces or STAB. Theoretically Swampert can be defeated with STAB spam; in actuality its Protect combined with Slaking's Truant plus its accuracy decreasing moves make this a gamble. Like Swampert, Sceptile messes with Slaking's Truant, this time with Detect. * Courtney/Matt (Lilycove Hideout): Courtney's Camerupt has discarded its STAB making it easier, provided you have a means for dealing with Yawn. Matt's Sharpedo is unchanged; Hammer Arm it. * Gym #7 – Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): If you've picked up the Shadow Claw TM now's a good time for it, otherwise reteaching Feint Attack is highly recommended. This has the potential to be a challenging fight; Slaking's Truant makes it extra-vulnerable to being ganged up on. One thing's for sure - take out Lunatone first as it hits harder and has Hypnosis. (That, and you don't want it building up Calm Minds.) * Maxie/Archie (Seafloor Cavern): First, Maxie. His Mightyena falls to one Hammer Arm. Giga Impact/Hyper Beam (the damage is the same in this case) or Return are the only things capable of dealing with Weezing. Return or Rock Slide (preferrable the former for accuracy) works for Crobat. Mega Camerupt's extra stats won't help it; drop two Earthquakes on it, but watch for Yawn. Now for Archie. His Mightyena and Crobat are the same as Maxie's. Muk falls to Earthquakes. Mega Sharpedo still dies from one Hammer Arm. * Primal Groudon (Cave of Origin, Omega Ruby only): This is one fight Slaking can't win. Each will 2HKO the other with their best moves but Slaking is tripped up by its ability. * Primal Kyogre (Cave of Origin, Alpha Sapphire only): The only possible way for Slaking to pull this off is if it holds a Normal Gem and uses Giga Impact. Pray you don't miss, as Slaking is very likely to die from Origin Pulse. * Gym #8 – Wallace (Sootopolis City, Water-type): Return flattens Luvdisc in one hit, who can do no more than annoy with Sweet Kiss and Attract and only if it's faster. Two Returns will take out Whiscash while its Earthquake is a mere 5HKO; alternately you can try for the small chance of OHKOing with Giga Impact. One Hammer Arm will knock out Sealeo. Seaking is one-shotted by Giga Impact. Milotic is problematic due to it being able to Recover during Slaking's Truant turns, though if Slaking holds a Silk Scarf it'll be able to one-shot with Giga Impact. * Wally (Victory Road): It's best if Slaking uses Ice Beam (or possibly Blizzard) for Altaria in order to get around Cotton Guard. Delcatty's a joke; drop a Hammer Arm on it. Roselia's not much better; one Return will off it. A pair of Earthquakes (because of Sturdy) will finish Magneton; Hammer Arm or Giga Impact work too but their accuracy is imperfect. The one 'mon Slaking must avoid is Mega Gallade; Close Combat has a good chance of scoring a OHKO. * Elite Four Sidney (Evergrande City, Dark-type): With the exception of Cacturne (whose Spiky Shield combined with Slaking's Truant makes it hard to approach) nothing here can stand up to Slaking's Hammer Arm. * Elite Four Phoebe (Evergrande City, Ghost-type): Dusclops is down in two Shadow Claws (or one if it uses Curse). So are each Banette; the worst they can do is drain PP or inflict status conditions. Earthquake is the best bet for Sableye. Lastly, Dusknoir is two-shotted by Shadow Claw; its elemental punches are a 7HKO so the only threat is from status effects. * Elite Four Glacia (Evergrande City, Ice-type): The lead Glalie is easily defeated via Hammer Arm, but the second could cause trouble with Protect. Each Froslass is two-shotted by Shadow Claw provided Snow Cloak doesn't mess with things. Then it's back to Hammer Arm for Walrein. * Elite Four Drake (Evergrande City, Dragon-type): ''' Altaria will probably take two Ice Beams, but Slaking can take it. Each Flygon, on the other hand will be one-shotted by Ice Beam, though Slaking might have to take a hit first given the identical base Speed. Kingdra could cause trouble with Yawn, but other than that it can be defeated by Return. Ice Beam is a coin flip as to whether it one-shots Salamence or not; Slaking could be in trouble if it doesn't due to Salamence's Dragon Rush 3HKOing; it all depends on who's faster. * '''Champion Steven (Evergrande City, Steel-type): On the off chance Slaking has Thunderbolt or Flamethrower it can beat Skarmory, though this would take three turns and thus allow it to lay down a full set of Spikes so it's sub-optimal. Giga Impact, Return or Shadow Claw (in order of damage) works on Claydol, even if it sets up Reflect. Two Earthquakes or Hammer Arms will take out Aggron; even if it crit twice with Stone Edge Slaking would survive. Cradily is down in two Hammer Arms and the worst it can do is cause confusion. Rock Slide is the most effective against Armaldo, scoring a 2HKO; if Slaking doesn't have Rock Slide its best options are Earthquake and Hammer Arm, both scoring a 3HKO which will be enough unless Armaldo gets really lucky with Rock Blast. Slaking can defeat Mega Metagross with two Earthquakes, though there is a slight chance that Mega Metagross will 2HKO with Giga Impact, and flinches from Zen Headbutt are also a potential threat. Post-Game * Rival (Route 103): The level advantage from fighting the league is a nice perk; Rock Slide or Return for Swellow, Earthquake or Return for Raichu, Return for Wailord and Breloom and Earthquake or Hammer Arm for Magcargo. As for the starters, Earthquake Blaziken, Return Swampert or Return (or possibly Ice Beam) Sceptile. Delta Episode * Courtney/Matt (Petalburg City): Earthquake Camerupt or Hammer Arm Sharpedo, whichever is relevant. They really need some new tricks. * Zinnia (Granite Cave): Tyrantrum is beatable via Earthquake, Hammer Arm or Ice Beam. Ice Beam is best for Altaria as it has a small chance of OHKOing; Return and Rock Slide are also guaranteed 2HKOs. You'll need Ice Beam/Blizzard or Giga Impact for Salamence; after Intimidate nothing else is going to cut it. * Courtney/Matt (Mossdeep Space Center): For Courtney, it might be best to equip a Chesto Berry as her Camerupt has Yawn. Giga Impact, Slaking's most effective move, will take down Camerupt in two hits; while Earthquake is only a 3HKO it has the advantage of also hurting Mightyena a bit so the choice is yours. Mightyena itself can potentially be one-shotted by Giga Impact; failing that two Hammer Arms or Return will work, though you should aiming your attacks at Camerupt first to weaken its Eruption. Weezing can be two-shotted by Giga Impact or three-shotted by Return; it does have Destiny Bond though so be careful. Matt's much easier; Sharpedo falls to a single Hammer Arm or Giga Impact, same for Mightyena and Muk to a Giga Impact. * Wallace (Route 131): Giga Impact has a chance of one-shotting Wailord or Whiscash and Slaking can easily survive if it doesn't. Giga Impact WILL one-shot Tentacruel and Ludicolo. (Or Earthquake for Tentacruel.) Gyarados is 2HKOd by Thunderbolt (or once again Giga Impact). Milotic is treated the same as in the Gym fight. * Rayquaza (Sky Pillar): Slaking can weaken Rayquaza significantly with Ice Beam or Giga Impact (Blizzard will most likely knock it out) but can't stay in for long; Rayquaza's Dragon Pulse is a 3HKO. * Zinnia (Sky Pillar): Goodra is one-shotted by Giga Impact. Tyrantrum is down in two Ice Beams, Hammer Arms or Earthquakes; they only way Tyrantrum could win is with two critical Stone Edges and even then odds are slim. Giga Impact has a decent chance to one-shot Altaria; two-shotting is fine too and possible through many moves such as Ice Beam, Return and Rock Slide. Slaking can try to OHKO Noivern with Ice Beam but should retreat if it fails as its Super Fang and speed make it dangerous. Ice Beam two-shots Salamence. * Deoxys (Edge of Space):'''If you want to defeat Deoxys, Slaking is a good choice; Return, Giga Impact and Shadow Claw will all one-shot it. Not so good if you want to catch it with anything other than a Masterball though, as Psycho Boost two-shots Slaking. Moves Slakoth starts with '''Scratch (meh) and Yawn (pretty nice actually). Ignore Level 6's Encore. Level 9's Slack Off might be useful in a no items run; moreso on Vigoroth due to ability. Level 14's Feint Attack provided some early coverage at least. Level 17's Amnesia is good but once again better on Vigoroth. Level 23's Slash provides a much needed boost to STAB power, though Level 27's Chip Away effect is probably better. Level 33's Counter is risky; if used it should be used by Slaking due to its much greater bulk. The next four moves (Level 36's Swagger, Level 39's Flail, Level 47's Fling and Level 53's Punishment are all pretty situational. Lastly is Hammer Arm at Level 61...except it's already re-learnable. It has quite a selection of viable TMs: with Strength and later Return for STAB, Bulldoze and later Earthquake, Rock Tomb and later Rock Slide and Shadow Claw for coverage. Its Special Attack, while much lower than its Attack, is still substantial enough to allow for the use of Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower and their stronger versions. Giga Impact is also good for it; Slaking already has to wait out every other turn so it's not hurt by the need to recharge. Recommended moveset: Giga Impact/Return, Hammer Arm, Earthquake/Rock Slide, one of the above moves to be rotated as needed Recommended Teammates * Psychic-types: Not only do they cover for Slaking's Fighting weakness (while Slaking covers for their Ghost weakness) they tend to be Special Attackers to compliment Slaking's physical prowess. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Alakazam, Grumpig, Latias, Latios, Gardevoir, Xatu, Starmie * Special Attackers: While Slaking's Special Attack (though not its preevos) is still good, others do it better, not to mention that its options for attacking specially come a bit late. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Kyogre], Magnezone, Roserade, Gorebyss, Vileplume Other Slakoth's stats Vigoroth's stats Slaking's stats * What Nature do I want? Special Attack is the least harmful to have decreased; while useful in a few spots it overwhelmingly prefers to attack physically. Given its massive amount of health it could also survive a loss of Defense, if need be. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Slakoth should be evolved by the rival right on Route 110 and Vigoroth should be evolved by the Mt Pyre fight against Courtney/Matt. (While Slakoth gets Play Rough at level 38, leaving it unevolved and thus dead weight for that long is highly discouraged.) * How good is the Slakoth line in a Nuzlocke? If you can get it to the Slaking stage the only thing holding it back is its ability. Slakoth Line's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Fighting * Resistances: None * Immunities: Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Ice, Grass, Fire, Water, Bug, Steel, Electric, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Fairy Category:Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire